Kyouka
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: Part thirteen of my Ojamajo Doremi Affections series. When Hazuki has trouble studying, Nick may be able to help her out...


Author's Note: By all accounts, I really wasn't thinking of doing a third set of my _Ojamajo Doremi Affections_ series, but after a while of thought, I figured, "Ah, why the heck not?" This one isn't going in order, just so you know, and a few will take place during _Ojamajo Doremi Diamond and Pearl Magic Dimension_. In this one, Hazuki's having a bit of trouble studying, but it seems like Nick might be able to help. Let's get right into it! Songs will be a main theme of this series, FYI. The song used in this installment is "Koi Kana" by Kirari Tsukushima.

_"Kyouka" – "Studious"_

"I can do this..." Hazuki kept saying to herself. She'd been having trouble studying ever since her family was attacked, but she was still trying her best. Her mind kept going in all sorts of directions, making it nearly impossible to concentrate on just one simple thing. Right now, it was about three in the morning.

"You can do it, Hazuki... just stay focused..."

It proved to be useless, however. Hazuki let her pencil drop and banged her head on her book in frustration.

"It's hopeless... My mind's so filled with worry, I can't even concentrate on my studies..."

Just then, Hazuki heard her doorbell ring. "That's weird. Who would be visiting me at this hour?" Hazuki wondered as she headed for the door.

That was when Hazuki noticed that I was standing by the door.

"Oh, good evening, Kellysi-chan!" Hazuki stated, opening the door for me. "What brings you here so early?"

"I heard you were having trouble studying," was my simple reply.

"How'd you know?" Hazuki wondered.

"We're ALL concerned about our families, Hazuki-chan," I replied. "I haven't been able to sleep for four days."

"The problem is, I have a big test in my math class tomorrow, and I can't get any studying done because I'm so worried..."

"I think I can help you with that," I replied, walking inside.

"Really? _Arigatou_, Kellysi-chan! I really want to ace that test..."

With that, we headed back into Hazuki's room and sat down on the bed. Hazuki quickly turned back to her study material, while I went for the radio.

"What are you doing, Kellysi-chan?" Hazuki wondered.

"This is something I like to do when I'm having trouble studying. I just turn on the radio and let the song block everything else out. It's helped me quite a lot," I explained, switching through the many radio channels.

_Koi ka na? Pin to kitara SAY (Koi kanae!) tte  
__Chokusentekina ittari kitari datte tomaranai de  
__Itsuka hoshi wo egaite kimi he todoketai_

"Oh, this is a cute song," Hazuki noted.

"Okay, then. Let's see if this tactic will work," I stated with a little too much enthusiasm.

_Isshoni ireru dokoro ka yumeochi no sanrenpa  
__Todokisou ni miseru no ga imadoki no unmei?_

_Amai mono hodo somiru mune no sukima ni kimi no kureta egao  
__Mada tochuu dakedo arigatou_

_Koi ka na? Pin to kitara SAY (Koi kanae!) tte  
__Chokusentekina ittari kitari datte tomaranai de  
__Itsuka hoshi ni naritai kimi to futatsu hoshi_

"So, you carry that number, right?" I asked, to which Hazuki nodded. "Then you add it and multiply it by the second tangent... ARGH!! This is driving me nuts!!"

Hazuki couldn't help but giggle at this. "You never did like math, huh?"

"Sometimes I wonder why this stuff is so confusing..." I had to ask myself.

_Kakehiki no chikara no ji sae miatarazu ni tameiki  
__Nante sugata wo misetatte ii koto nai yo ne_

_Doramachikku da to omowaretemo touzen sore doko janai geemu  
__Kedo doko made mo yoroshiku ne_

_Koi ka na? Kyuntte itami kono koi kara datte  
__Zetsumyoutekina surechigai nante ki ni shinai de  
__Motto tsuyoku hikaru yo mune no ichiban hoshi_

"Then, you divide that number, then take the variable and multiply it by the cosine?" I asked.

"You're doing good so far, Kellysi-chan," Hazuki stated.

"For once, I actually UNDERSTAND all this mathematic mumbo jumbo... I never would have thought..." I had to admit.

"It just takes a while of practice. Don't worry, Kellysi-chan, you're doing great!" Hazuki exclaimed, surprising me with a gentle kiss on the cheek. That caused me to blush like mad.

_Ame no asa mo warattemisete yozora wo kitai dekinakya  
__REVOLUTION nanka okosenai_

_Koi ka na? Pin to kitara SAY (Koi kanae!) tte  
__Ketteitekina happii no yokan mou sugu soko made  
__Negai mikiri hassha de kirari nagareboshi_

About an hour and a half later, we were finally done studying.

"Good job, Hazuki-chan," I stated. "Now, maybe you can try that next time you're having trouble."

"I'll be sure to remember that," Hazuki responded with a loud yawn.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep, Hazuki-chan? I'll be here all night if you need me, okay?" I advised. Hazuki simply nodded, slipping the covers over her and slowly falling asleep.

_Koi ka na! Pin to kita yo kono koi kanautte  
__Chokusentekina ittari kitari datte mayowanai de  
__Itsuka hoshi ni narou ne kimi to futatsu hoshi_

Once it was about half-past seven, I noticed Hazuki walking into the living room, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Ah... now I feel much better..." Hazuki stated. "Thanks for helping me out, Kellysi-chan."

"No problem, Hazuki-chan," I replied. "Just doing what a friend has to do."

With that, Hazuki sat down beside me as I flipped the television to the morning news.

Before I knew what happened, Hazuki had pressed her lips to mine for a few seconds. When she pulled back, she stated, "I know I'm going to pass. Right?"

I could only nod.


End file.
